The present invention relates to tube position limiters, and particularly to a tube position limiter wherein a curl lip of the positioning cylinder has a round opening so that the tube can be taken out easily. When it is desired to wind the tube, the tube is wound easily and conveniently.
In the present invention, the tube position limiter serves to contain a long water tube which can be connected to a faucet. By the tube position limiter of the present invention, the tube can be stored easily and placed in order.
In the prior art tube position limiter, referring to FIG. 1, a positioning post 5 is locked to a wall. A tube 3 is arranged on the post 5. The post 5 is arranged vertically. A bottom of the stud has an L shape locking piece 51 which is locked to a wall by studs P so that the tube is wound around the post 5.
However this prior art is not an ideal device. The tube will deform with it is used for a longer time. As a result, the tube can not be easily wound around the post. Moreover, since the post is made of metal, it is heavy and thus can not be transferred easily. Thereby, the tube wound around the post exposes out and therefore it is easily damaged due to bad whether.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a tube position limiter which comprises a supporting frame for locking to a wall and a positioning cylinder for receiving a tube. A center of the supporting frame is formed with a receiving hole for receiving the positioning cylinder. A lateral side of the supporting frame is bent to form a vertical surface. The vertical surface of supporting frame is locked to a wall by studs. A top of the positioning cylinder is formed with a curl lip for receiving the tube. The positioning cylinder is placed into the receiving hole at the center of the supporting frame so that the curl lip of the positioning cylinder exactly places on the supporting frame. The helical wound tube is placed in a bottom of the positioning cylinder. A water inlet end of the tube exactly protrudes from a via hole at a bottom of the positioning cylinder. In use of the tube, the curl lip of the positioning cylinder has a round opening so that the tube is taken out easily without being buckled; when it is desired to wind the tube, the tube is wound easily and conveniently.